Destiny
by Maifangirl18
Summary: After Malak and the Sith are defeated, Revan has to find her way between being a Jedi and being with the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first Fanfic on this site and I'm very excited! I will be making many chapters for this story as I love the LSF(Revan) and Carth pairing and love the story arc from the game KOTOR(Knights of the Old Republic). Please reveiw and of course enjoy the story!**

Revan felt like this was the happiest day of her life. She defeated Malak, and thus saved the galaxy. However, more importantly, she had the love of her life by her side. Hours after the celebration at the Rakatan temple, Carth and Revan planned to secretly meet on one of the planet's beautiful beaches. The two embraced lovingly and shared a passionate kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Beautiful", Carth said as he ruffled Revan's silky black hair through his fingers.

"Of course you are Flyboy", Revan teased as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Realizing the sudden thought she just had, Revan broke apart an slowly left Carth's embrace. "Revan, what's the matter?" Carth asked worridly.

"Carth... I can't ...we can't I'm a Jedi. Revan said as she looked at the ground gripping her lightsaber in her hand. " It's just too confusing and with all that's just happened," Revan saided as she put her lightsuber back in her belt and stared into the ocean.

"Revan, we already dealt with that. Does it really matter if we love each other Jedi or not?" Carth reasoned as he slowly approached Revan.

"Carth but what happens if they find out?" Revan snapped she quickly walked away from the beach and toward the direction of the Ebon Hawk.

" What are you talking about? Juhani and Jolee already knows about us and I'm sure they wouldn't do that to us."

"Carth I'm talking about the real Jedi masters. Force only knows what they'll do to a Jedi who fell to the darkside and broken the Code about love. Also, what about Bastila? Even though she's been redeemed if she finds out us, she'll automatically tell the masters like she never fell to the darkside at all," Revan increased her pace toward the spaceship until Carth gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Carth then put a finger on her mouth and cupped his big strong hands on her soft round face.

"You are a very amazing strong beautiful woman who i fell in love with while travelling with you. I want you be to with me and for us to have a future together. I love you."

"I love you too Carth", Revan said as she placed a soft kiss on Carth's lips, "but we have to find a way."

"We will Beautiful, we will".


	2. Chapter 2

Revan awoke drowsily in her dormitory of the ship ready to see theJedi masters from Dantooine. Master Dorak wsas killed in the attack on Dantooine by the Sith however, Master Vandar Zhar and Vrook were able to survive. The three had summoned a meeting with Revan Bastila and Juhani in which they were expected to be on time. Sleepily Revan put on her favorite blue robe and straped her purple single-hilt lightsaber on her belt. She put her long, silky, black hair in a tight pony tail and swiftly walked out of her room and toward the main hold. Bastila and Juhani were already prepared and was just waiting on Revan.

"Morninmg ladies " Revan said warmly as the three women quickly gathered in pace toward the loading ramp.

"I wonder what this meeting is about," Juhani said in her strong Cathatr accent.

"A very important meeting if they want the three of us to be present," Bastila inquired, "Come now we mustn't be late,".

The three women then left the sleeping crew of the Ebom Hawk to attend the meeting with the masters.

* * *

The Rakatan Temple was surronded by tents of Republic soldiers and Jedi knights that fought upon the Star Forge. The Republic was planninbg to soon departhbthe uncharted planet and back to known space. The Jedi Council planned to go to their headquarters in Coroscuant. The Jedi masters were gathered near the center of the structure and was patiently awaiting the trio's arrival.

"It is very nice to see that you all have arrived" Master Zhar greeted politely.

"We are pleasured," Bastila said as she bowed before the masters.

"What is it that you need of us?" Revan asked.

"You Revan did the Order and Repupublic a tremndous favor in defeating Malak and the Sith. However, we all know know the threat of the Sith will never go away," Master vander stated.

"To continue with Master Vandar's thought, we want you three to help in reparing the Order and galaxy Master Vrook said.

"We know it will be difficult but we must start rebuilding what the Sith nearly destroyed," said Master Zhar.

"In two months you, as with the rest of the Order, will come together to rebuild planets, find Force Sensitives, and defeat more of the Sith who are still in hiding," Master Vandar concluded.

'What about Carth! Him and I had... I am a Jedi... the Code... the galaxy...' "Excuse me", Revan interupted "but are others allowed to assisst us?"

"Of course your companions you travel with are free to help as is anyone else who would like to," Master Vandar answered.

"Do you three accept this mission?' Master Zhar asked.

"Yes Masters," Revan, Bastila and Juhani replied in unison.

"Good, then may the Force be with you," Master Vandar ended.

The three were then dismissed and made their way back to the ship. However, hints of saddness filled Revan's blue eyes, as she looked at the planent's morning sky.

"What about our future?" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey where is everyone?" Mission said aloud as she walked in the main threshold where Zalbaar, Carth, Jolee, Canderous and the two droids were gathered.

"What are you talking about Mission, everyone's here," said Zalbaar .

"I'm talking about Revan. I can't find her anywhere, and we were supposed to have a pazzak rematch," Mission said annoyed as she slumped in the side seats.

"I don't know either, but Bastila and Juhani are also missing so whever they're at, it must be only for Jedi," Carth added while narrowing his eyes.

"Hmph! Seems like I wasn't invited. Though it seems like it's only for those who are still in the Order and not for those ho left," said Jolee.

As soon as Jolee finished his sentence, Revan, Bastila, and Juhani quickly boarded the ship and entered the main threshold.

"Exclamation:It is good to see you back Master. I had to listen to these incompetent meatbags discuss where you might have gone. Oh how horrible!" said the assassin droid HK-47.

"Listen guys. We've just came back from a meeting with the Council and they need us to help rebuild the galaxy," Revan said to the small group. "However, after thinking it through...it will only be me, Bastila, and Juhani who will be the main ones assisting in the rebuilding process,".

"Revan you can't be serious! You can't just leave us behind! We can help. Why can't we help?" Mission asked angrily while visibly getting upset.

"Revan, you were the one who defeated Mandalore and my people during the Mandalorian Wars. You've proven what a powerful leader and warrior you truly are. I'm your man till the end," Canderous proudly added.

Carth crossed his arms over his medium combat suit while looking directly at Revan. Anger, hurt, and confusion were all that was said in his eyes.

"We know you all have helped tremendously in helping us find the Star Maps, but each and every one of you have your own destiny and path to follow, " Revan said as she looked at each companion compassionately in their eyes. "However, if you want to assist us, the Council did say we can have volunteers," Revan said a little more cheerfully. "And if you do want to join me, we wil be going to Coroscuant for exactly two months,"

"After which, we will follow the Council's guidance on which planets to help rebuild," added Bastila.

Revan made a quick glance to look at Carth whose eyes were looking upward toward thin air, obviously thinking about Dustil, his wife, and Telos. Mission's depressed face quickly brightened as she mouthed a big 'Yes!'

* * *

Revan made it her job to ask everyone on board, excluding the droids, if it was their true desire to join her. She already asked Mission and Zalbaar and as she predicted the duo would stick by her. She also asked Jolee and suprisingly enough he decided to stay as well."Better travelling than living like a hermit," Jolee said with his usual humor. She now needed to ask Canderous. The Mandalorian was standing in the swoop garage in his usual place by the swoop bike.

"What's up Canderous," Revan said nonchalantly as she approached the Mandalorian.

"Yeah, what do you want?", the gruff warrior asked.

Canderous was never one for small talk, but if interested would share some interesting war stories.

"I know you would follow me until the end of the galaxy Canderous, but is this what you really want? Is helping the Republic really what you want in your future?" Revan asked sincerely.

"Of course not. But if it means helping you, the legendary warrior, then so be it," Canderous answered defiantly.

Revan sighed. "I know you think highly of me Canderous, and I admire that, but I want ,"ou to be happy. Not just following me because I'm Revan," Revan said as she looked directly in the Mandalorian's eyes.

"It's more than that...," Canderous stuttered. "I care about you,"

"And i care about you and everyone else on this ship,' Revan replied. "And I want you to be happy," she said more softly.

"You know, I was thinking about probably gathering rogue Mandalorians from different planets...and probably build a base on the moon Dxun," Canderos finally admitted.

"Then you should do that," "Rebuild your people," Revan encoraged.

"I will then," Canderous finally said.

"Good, when we arrive at Coroscuant, I'll ask the Council to provide you with transportation," Revan offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. We Mandalorians don't usually let others provivde for us. I'll find my own way when we arrive,"

"Okay then," Revan said as shescrunched her shoulders and shooked her head.

'Those Mandalorians'. After leaving the garage, she then began her direction towards the cockpit, where she still needed to have a conversation with someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Revan slowly walked the path toward the Ebon Hawk cocpit. She slowly took a deep breath as she found her way in the cockpit where Carth had the ship on auto-pilot, and was sitting on the pilot's chair cross-armed.

"Carth, I know this happened all suddenly, but I have to do this."

Carth quickly got up from the chair and faced Revan directly.

"Revan, this is what I don't understand! You say that you want us to be together but you keep pulling us apart," Carth argued.

"So now you're blaming all this on me? You were the one who said we would find a way to be together. You're the one who said we'll find a way for us to continue loving each other with me still being a Jedi." Revan countered back.

Carth sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted us to finally be together after we ended the war. Now the Jedi has us on this Restoration Project."

Revan slowly walked toward Carth and put her hand on his cheek.

"I know. But without us the galaxy will never heal,"

"I know that Revan. In fact, Telos came into my mind when you first told us that,"

"Then we can rebuild it back. Together," Revan said has she leaned to give Carth a peck on the lips.

The the two then embraced each other for a long time until they both had the same thought lingering on their minds.

"Do you have the ship on auto pilot Flyboy, beause we might have some time to ourselves during the trip to Couracsant,"

"You sure are something Beautiful," Carth chuckled as he followed Revan's lead to her dormitory of the ship.


End file.
